Kärlek gör ont
by Jo-B Lovegood
Summary: Harry och Draco är hemligt förälskade. Harry vill inte berätta för någon, men Draco har en annorlunda åsikt. HP/DM
1. Alla hjärtans dag

**Del 1: _Alla _hjärtans dag...**

Han satt och stirrade på en fläck på väggen på andra sidan rummet, bredvid honom satt Ron och rotade runt i sin ask med chokladgrodor som han hade fått av Hermione samma förmiddag. Själv hade han inte fått något, vilket var ganska skönt...

"Men herre gud..." Ron hade yttrat sig för första gången på en halvtimme.

Det var _Alla hjärtans dag_, och tack vare Hermione hade inte flickorna överöst Harry med kärleksdrycker och chokladgrodor. Hon hade naturligtvis gått och hotat dem med straff så som poängavdrag och anmälan till lärarna. För en gångs skull var han glad att hon var en av dem som hade blivit vald till prefekt...

"Men herre gud!" sade Ron för andra gången. Harry sneglade frånvarande på honom.

"Vad är det nu du svamlar om?"

"Jag får ju bara sådana kort jag redan har..." muttrade han och kikade lite irriterat ner i asken.

Det kom en ljudlig suck från hörnet där Hermione satt och läste sin bok om runskrift för tredje gången. Ron gjorde en grimas och återgick till att öppna sina grodkort. Vilken deprimerande dag. De hade tidigare varit nere i stora salen och ätit middag, där hade hängt rosa girlanger och ballonger och där hade funnits många fler ljus än vanligt. Det hade egentligen inte varit så mycket människor där, de flesta hade gått ner till Hogsmead. Harry reste sig upp, han orkade inte sitta där längre i den tragiska stämningen.

"Jag tar en runda till biblioteket" muttrade han och började dra sig mot utgången. Ingen sade något, de båda andra var försjunkna i sina pågående aktiviteter.

Han tänkte egentligen inte gå till biblioteket, han visste faktiskt inte var han var på väg. Han girade ner mot Stora salen. På vägen mötte han flera par som skyndade genom korridorerna och nog var på väg till sina respektive sällskapsrum. När han tänkte efter måste klockan vara ganska mycket, det hade börjat skymma där ute. Han skulle precis svänga ner för trappan när något på andra sidan hallen uppenbarade sig. Han blev nyfiken och vände tvärt och började långsamt gå mot det som nu såg ut som en dörr. När Harry kom närmare kände han igen dörren, det var dörren som ledde in till Vid Behov-rummet. Varför hade den plötsligt uppenbarat sig? Den kommer väl bara fram när någon ber den att göra det? _Men _v_arför klaga?_ tänkte Harry medan han gick mot den, _det kan ju alltid vara skönt att vara ensam en stund. _Han öppna långsamt dörren och gick in.

"Välkommen in." sade en röst bakom honom. Harry stelnade till. "Tänk att jag skulle träffa dig här ikväll, och helt ensam också, vilken tur man kan ha..."

Harry vände sig om, han hade snabbt känt igen rösten. En väldigt obehaglig känsla, på gränsen till smärta, spred sig snabbt genom kroppen samtidigt som han såg vem det var. Draco Malfoy stod och log mot honom i glöden från stearin-lamporna som stod utspridda runt omkring dem. Han hade tagit av sig tröjan och hade bara byxor på sig. Hans blonda hår hängde ner i ögonen. Harry försökte le tillbaka, men det var ganska svårt när det kändes som om huvudet skulle explodera.

"Du verkar spänd, vad har du haft för dig idag?" frågade Draco lugnt medan han närmade sig honom. Han var en bit längre än Harry, vilket han tyckte var en aning retsamt.

"Inget särskilt, jag har bara vandrat runt i slottet hela dagen och tagit det lugnt..."

"Har du varit med rödtotten och Granger?" De stod nu väldigt nära varandra.

"Ja, men... han blir förbannad om han hör, du kanske inte ska..."

"Varför skulle han höra? Han vet väl inget om oss? Inte Granger heller, skulle jag tro..." sade han medan hans blick gled över Harrys panna.

"Nej..."

"Jag har ju sagt att du kan berätta för dem, de kommer ändå att få veta tids nog..." Det blev tyst, Harry stirrade ner på sina skor. Rent instinktivt drog han av sig först dem och sedan tröjan.

"Har du fått några fina presenter idag? Du som alltid brukar vara så populär."

"Nej, faktiskt inte..." Harry tittade upp i hans ansikte, "jag ha...", men innan Harry han avsluta meningen, tog Draco ett grepp om Harry och kysste honom. Han kände sig plötsligt helt slapp i kroppen och kunde inte tänka klart, hans huvud höll på att sprängas.

"Ta det lugnt bara, jag kan hjälpa dig att lindra smärtan..."


	2. Misstankar

**Del 2: Misstankar**

Harry vaknade och glömde för ett ögonblick var han var. Efter en stund kom allt tillbaks till honom, precis som om det hade varit en dröm han just hade drömt. Han kände Dracos andedräkt i nacken, hans arm låg fortfarande tvärs över Harrys överkropp. Han ville inte gå upp, inte nu, men han visste att om han inte smög tillbaks till sällskapsrummet snart, skulle de andra bli väldigt misstänksamma och undra vart han hade tagit vägen... speciellt Hermione.

Han flyttade försiktigt Dracos arm och reste sig upp. Han drog snabbt på sina byxor och tröjan och tog skorna och strumporna i handen. Innan han började gå mot dörren, böjde han sig ner och drog handen genom Dracos hår.

"Glad _Alla hjärtans dag_..."

Harry smålog när han sprang upp för trapporna mot Gryffindors sällskapsrum igen, men han försökte hela tiden dölja det när någon passerade honom. Det behövdes dock inte så många gånger. Det verkade fortfarande vara tidigt på morgonen eftersom det inte var så många uppe och sprang.

"Wingardium leviosa," mumlade han när han hade kommit fram till tavlan med _Den Tjocka Damen _som dolde ingången till sällskapsrummet.

"Varsågod," sade hon och svängde upp tavlan så att han kunde kliva över kanten och in i rummet där Ron och Hermione stod och väntade på honom. De tittade upp i samma ögonblick som han kom in. Hermione såg väldigt misstänksam ut, de hade visst varit mitt uppe i en diskussion.

"God morgon," muttrade Harry, och försökte verka oberörd, " öhm... ska vi gå ner till frukosten då?" sade han och började gå bort mot tavlan igen.

"Harry! Ska du inte ha din skolväska och dina böcker? Och din skoluniform?" sade Hermione.

"Jovisst," sade Harry snabbt, och vände sig om och sprang upp på rummet för att byta om och ta väskan. När han kom tillbaka stirrade hon misstänksamt på honom med en du-döljer-något-för-oss-min. Han gav tillslut upp att försöka ignorera den.

"Vad är det?" frågade han.

"Jag tror mycket väl att du vet vad det handlar om" suckade hon bistert, "Var har du varit? Jag satt uppe jätte länge och väntade på dig, och du kommer tillbaks först _nu?" _En obehaglig tystnad spred sig i rummet.Ron tittade snabbt bort när Harry sökte hjälp. Han visste att han kunde berätta, men hur skulle de reagera? Det var trots allt Draco det handlade om.

"J-jag... var bara... ehm... jag var nere en runda hos Hagrid och hjälpte honom med ett par saker..." hittade han snabbt på.

"Hela natten?"sade hon.

"Ja, vad är det med det..." Nu samlades det mer och mer folk i sällskapsrummet, och Harry ville helst komma därifrån så fort som möjligt innan fler blev intresserade av deras samtal. "Ska vi gå nu då?"

Hermione sade inget mer om det på hela dagen, men han kände hennes blick i nacken under hela trolldrycks-lektionen. Det hela blev inte precis bättre av att Snape kom med negativa kommentarer till Harrys "gröna sörja" hela lektionen. Han kom till och med på Harry med att sitta och drömma mitt under lektionen.

"Potter! Vad håller du på med? Din förlamningsbrygd har ju samma konsistens som gyttja!"

Det bröt ut flera dämpade fniss-attacker bland Slytherin-eleverna.

"Du behöver inte bli så arg, professorn, han har nog bara inte fått tillräckligt med sömn," sade någon plötsligt där bakifrån klassrummet. Smärtan kom tillbaka. Harry ryckte till, men försökte fort dölja det. Tyvärr, verkade det som om Ron hade lagt märket till det ändå. Snape hade hastigt vänt sig om mot Draco. Till en början tycktes det inte riktigt ha gått fram för honom vad Draco hade sagt, men efter en kort stund yttrade han sig.

"Om det är så du tycker, mr Malfoy, så ska jag väl vara snäll mot Potter den här gången, men var försiktig nästa gång, då kanske inte din vän här känner för att rädda ditt skinn och dina dyrbara elevhems-poäng."

Skrattet hade upphört. Harry vände sig fram mot katedern igen, han vågade knappt se på varken Ron eller Hermione. Den obehagliga känslan började äntligen avta igen.

Tio minuter senare släpptes klassen. Harry skyndade sig att plocka ihop sina saker för att skynda iväg till nästa lektion innan någon av de andra kom med konstiga frågor. Tyvärr, tappade han ut hälften av sina böcker i korridoren så att Ron flåsande hann ifatt honom.

"Harry, vad är det? Varför har du så bråttom? Det är nästan tjugo minuter till nästa lektion!" fick han fram.

"Jag vet, det var inget, strunta i det bara," svarade Harry en aning irriterat.

"Förresten, vet du vad som tog åt Malfoy? Han verkade ju plötsligt... snäll mot dig!" sade Ron, precis som att det var lika stor chans att helvetet skulle frysa till is. "Han måste ha fått i sig något konstigt..." fortsatte han med ett flin.

"Kanske det" muttrade Harry, lite halvt generad över situationen.

"Jaja", de båda tystnade, men Harry kände på sig vad som skulle komma härnäst.

"Men Harry... kan du inte säga var du var inatt? Jag lovar att inte säga till Hermione"

"Jag var hos Hagrid sade jag ju" sade Harry med en sådan lugn röst som möjligt.

"Äh, lägg av! Du är faktiskt inte så bra på att ljuga, till och med jag såg att du inte talade sanning"

Ron sneglade försiktigt på honom.

"Bara strunta i det, jag vill inte prata om det just nu..."

Nästa lektion var spådomskonst, det gick ungefär lika bra som vanligt, alltså inte så bra alls. Professor Trelawney förutspådde som vanligt om Harrys tragiska död. I vanliga fall, när Harry kom på fyndiga svar eller egna spådomar, brukade Ron tycka det var ganska roligt, men nu verkade han mycket mer allvarlig och frånvarande än tidigare. Harry gissade att han var en aning sur för att han inte sade som det var, vilket han innerligt önskade att han kunde.


	3. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Hej!**

**Tredje delen ute! Förlåt om den inte blev lika lång som de andra men jag lovar att nästa kapitel kommer bli längre.**

**Innan ni börjar läsa undrar jag om det kanske går för snabbt? Jag kan vänta längre mellan varje om ni vill :)**

**Nästa kapitel är inte färdigt än, så jag behöver inte lägga upp den förrän nästa vecka. Snälla, säg vad ni tycker!**

**Hoppas iallafall att ni gillar den XD**

**

* * *

**

**Del 3: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

Hermione hade nu helt och hållet slutat prata med Harry, antagligen eftersom hon fortfarande var sur för natten innan. Harry orkade nästan inte bry sig längre, han hade försökt berätta men visste inte vad det var som hindrade honom, kanske deras reaktioner. Hermione skulle säkert säga nåt i stil med "Men Harry, du skulle ha berättat tidigare, det är väl inget att skämmas för! Det är helt normalt..." så att alla runt om hörde. Ron skulle antingen inte säga någonting alls och bara suttit och pillat i maten, eller så skulle han få ett annat av sina överdramatiska utbrott. Han orkade helt enkelt inte bry sig om det nu, nu skulle han bara koncentrera sig på den kommande Quidditch-matchen samma kväll. De skulle spela mot Slytherin...

Klockan var fem minuter i fyra på eftermiddagen, om bara ett par minuter skulle matchen börja. Lagkaptenerna hade skakat hand och alla stod redo att trampa av från marken. Gryffindor-spelarna på högersidan av planen och Slytherin-spelarna på den andra. Madam Hooch kom in på planen.

"Är ni redo?!" skrek hon, "när jag blåser i visselpipan startar spelet! Ett, två," och så kom signalen. Kvicken släpptes fri och dunkarna siktade direkt in sig på Angelina och Goyle.

_Var är den? Var är den? _Harry spanade sig omkring efter kvicken, och försökte samtidigt ha koll på hur själva matchen gick. Plötsligt såg han den, längst bort vidSlytherins målstolpar virvlade den omkring. Han ställde direkt in kursen mot den. _Kom igen, kom igen! Fortare! Fortare! _Kvasten accelererade snabbt, men så hände det som inte fick hända: en grön blixt närmade sig och Slytherins sökare var på väg åt samma håll. _Nej, nej, nej, kom igen..._

Han väntade på krocken, när som helst skulle de flyga rätt in i varandra. Om han inte väjde undan förstås, men om han gjorde det skulle de få kvicken och antagligen vinna. Harry blundade inte, men kisade med ögonen så att han precis skulle kunna se kvicken. Han fortsatte flyga, men krocken som han väntade på kom aldrig. Han hörde ett stönande från publiken och öppnade ögonen helt. Han höll på att falla av kvasten när han kände en varm andedräkt direkt i nacken. Han vände sig om. Draco hade hoppat över på hans kvast, utan att han märkt någonting alls. Harry förstod inte alls hur och innan han hann tänka mer på det tog Draco ett tag runt honom och viskade tyst så att ingen hörde:

"Är det inte lika bra att visa nu, här framför alla, så får vi det gjort. Det är faktiskt ganska enkelt, jag kan börja om du vill...

Nu blev det allvarligt svajigt, och Harry började få panik. En skärande signal hördes från madam Hoochs visselpipa och hela spelet stannade upp.

"_Vad i hela fridens namn tror du att du håller på med?!_" röt hon upp till dem. "KOM GENAST NER HIT! NU ÖGONBLICKLIGEN!"

Harry flög ner kvasten till marken så att han lätt kunde hoppa av. Madam Hooch började genast skälla ut honom. Efter ungefär tio minuter var hon äntligen klar och de kunde återvända till matchen. Det tog inte lång tid innan Harry fick syn på kvicken igen. Han kom snart ifatt den, fångade den, och Gryffindor vann matchen med 170 poäng mot 30.

Senare på kvällen kom Hermione, för första gången på två dagar, fram till Harry som satt och försökte bli klar med sin läxa i spådomskonst. Till en början satt hon bara tyst, men efter en stund blev Harry smått irriterad av den pinsamma tystnaden.

"Vad är det?" sade han.

Hon svarade inte med en gång.

"Jo... jag har tänkt på en sak..."

"Verkligen?"

"Ja," sade hon och verkade inte hört ironin i hans röst "jag tror... jag tror att han utpressar dig." Rakt på sak, alltså.

"Va? Vem?" frågade han, fastän det egentligen inte fanns så många att välja mellan...

"Draco så klart!" viskade hon och såg oroligt på honom, "Han hänger ju efter dig hela tiden! Du borde ha sagt något!"

"Hermione, jag har ingen aning om var du har fått det ifrån, men jag kan försäkra dig om att det _verkligen _inte är som du tror." Han försökte låta lugn i rösten.

Hermione tvekade.

"Jaja..." sade hon till sist, "om du säger det så..." Hon reste sig långsamt upp.

"Tack"

Till Harrys lättnad passerade söndagen lugnt förbi utan fler frågor eller konstigheter.

* * *

**Kanske inte den bästa hittills men de var någonting iallafall -_-'**

**Don't forget the REVIEWS! I really need them! Och besök gärna min profile om ni vill veta lite mer om mig :)**

**Tills nästa gång. Jo**


	4. Höga temperaturer

**Del 4: Höga temperaturer**

Det var måndag igen och det var mitt under eftermiddagsrasten innan dagens trolldrycks-lektion med Snape. Varken Harry eller Ron längtade precis. Hermione hade gått i förväg för att lämna in ett extra arbete till Snape, Ron hade skyndat efter. Harry hade lagt märket till att de hängde mer efter varandra nu efter att Lavender Brown hade gjort slut med Ron. Han och Hermione hade varit osams under hela den tiden, vilket hade varit ganska jobbigt.

Harry började långsamt gå mot klassrummet samtidigt som han tänkte på saken, men plötsligt kände han en hand som tog ett hårt grepp om hans handled och drog honom bort bakom en pelare. Han tittade snabbt upp. Kidnapparens blonda hår hängde ner framför hans blå-grå ögon som det brukade, samtidigt som han log mot Harry. Temperaturen steg hastigt bakom pelaren. Harry log osäkert tillbaka mot honom.

"Vad gör du här? Är inte du också på väg till trolldrycks-lektionen?"

"Jo, men jag ville prata lite med dig innan vi börjar. Ehrm... Hur är det? Du har verkat så nere de sista dagarna, mår du inte bra?"

"Jo, men... det är inget speciellt..." Det blev tyst innan Harry kom att tänka på en sak. "Vad tog det förresten åt dig i lördags? Och framför hela skolan också!"

"Gör det något om de vet? Jag har ju sagt att det är okej!"

"Men har det inte slagit dig att _jag_ kanske inte tycker det?!"

Harrys leende hade bleknat bort, Draco såg med ens allvarligare ut.

"Då är det väl på tiden att du vänjer dig..."

Lektionen passerade långsamt förbi. Hermione såg extra misstänksam ut. Snape verkade finna det väldigt intressant att både Harry och Draco hade kommit ett par minuter försent. Harry trodde att han misstänkte någonting, men orkade inte tänka så mycket på det.

"Fem minuter kvar," sade Snape efter en ganska lång tid som kändes som flera timmar, "jag vill ha fram ett provexempel på _allas _drycker, även de, som jag redan vet, har misslyckats som vanligt..."

Minst hälften av alla i klassrummet började fnissa lågmält där de satt när Snape tittade bort mot Harry med en hånfull blick. När fnissningarna till slut långsamt dog bort, reste sig alla upp för att packa ihop sina saker och lämna fram sin provflaska. Hermione gick snabbt fram innan någon annan hann tänka, Harry ställde sig direkt efter Ron. Utan förvarning kände han andedräkten i nacken igen och det blev plötsligt ännu varmare i rummet.

_Nej, nej, inte nu! _Tänkte han förtvivlat medan han försökte ta långa, djupa andetag,_ Inte här, inte nu! Inte mitt bland alla! Det har redan hänt för många gånger..._ Det började gå runt i huvudet, men han lyckades stå kvar någorlunda upprätt. Han stapplade fram till katedern och satte sin flaska på den. Snape gav honom ett en sista hånfull blick innan han gick iväg för att möta Ron och Hermione som stod och väntade precis utanför klassrummet.

"Hur kunde du komma försent, var du inte precis bakom oss?" Hermione sneglade på honom medan de gick.

"Jo, men... jag kom på något jag var tvungen att göra först" Han kämpade för att kunna gå rakt, vilket inte var helt enkelt när hela korridoren snurrade runt.

"Jaha, vad var det då?"

"Inget speciellt," han stannade mitt i korridoren. Tre Hermione svängde runt för att se vad som hade hänt. Tre? Något var allvarligt fel. Om han inte fick något kallt att dricka snart... annars visste han knappt hur det kunde gå.

"Vad är det?" frågade Ron som nu också hade märkt att båda hade stannat.

"Jag går bara till toaletten, jag behöver något att dricka... snart tillbaka..." mumlade han samtidigt som han nästan tappade balansen och var tvungen att ta tag i väggen.

"Harry... Vad...? Hur är det egentligen?" Hermione ställde sig bredvid honom och lutade sig fram för att kunna se honom i ögonen. "Harry, kolla på mig. Hur många fingrar håller jag upp?" Harry stirrade först på henne och sedan på hennes fingrar.

"Typ, fem?" svarade han. Hermione såg bara mer och mer orolig ut.

""_Typ..." _Du skämtar inte, va? För det är inte särskilt roligt..."

"Vadå? Var det fel, eller?"

"Det här kan inte vara bra..." Hon vände sig om mot Ron för hjälpande ord, samtidigt som knäna vek sig under honom.


	5. Medicin, tror jag

**Hejhej!**

**Kände mig snäll idag, så ni får ett nytt kapitel lite tidigare än planerat!**

**Det var nog även på grund av att förra delen var så kort och kanske inte så jättebra -_-'**

**Hoppas ni tycker om denna iallafall!! XD**

* * *

**Del 5: Medicin?**

Harry öppnade långsamt ögonen. För ett ögonblick undrade han vad som hande hänt, men när han såg upp i Hermiones ansikte kom han ihåg. Han låg fortfarande på stengolvet i korridoren. Harry kände att han fortfarande var helt snurrig och att huvudet kändes som en tickande bomb.

"Titta, jag tror att han vaknar..."

"_Harry?_ Harry, hur är det_? _Du är alldeles blek!"

Hermione satt på huk bredvid honom och alla de som just kommit ut från lektionen hade samlats runt omkring dem för att se vad som hade hänt.

"Flytta på er! _Flytta på er!_" sade någon bakom Harry, och plötsligt kände han en hand som tog tag i hans tröja och drog upp honom på fötter igen, men puttade sen iväg honom mot de andra. Det var ingen mindre än Snape som hade lagt märket till uppståndelsen utanför klassrummet. Någon tog snabbt tag i honom så att han inte skulle ramla omkull igen, han tittade upp och såg Ron kolla oroligt på honom. Han tog ett stadigare grepp om honom och sa med lägre röst så att ingen annan hörde honom:

"Det är lugnt, jag har dig..."

"Tack, R..." sade han innan Snape kom igång

"Varför ska det alltid vara du, Potter!" Han stirrade rakt i ögonen på honom, "Jag är rädd att jag, _tyvärr_, inte kan godkänna dina insatser under denna sista lektionen på grund av ditt ständiga behov av uppmärksamhet."

"Men professorn, han är j..."

"Tyst, Granger! Det är bäst att du inte lägger dig i detta, om inte du och resten av klassen vill bli underkända!" sade Snape med en giftig ton på rösten. "Ta honom till sjukhusflygeln"

"Ja, sir" suckade hon och drog iväg Harry, med Ron halvt springande efter sig.

"Stopp! Vänta!"

Hermione stannade tvärt, och Ron var på väg att springa in i dem.

"Vad är det?" frågade hon, med en orolig min.

"Jag vill inte gå till sjukhusflygeln, j-jag mår bra nu..." stammade Harry fram. Han hade inte lust att gå dit nu när de ändå bara hade en lektion kvar innan de slutade, sedan kunde han ändå gå upp på rummet och vila, eller något...

"Skämtar du? Du mår inte bra, Harry! Du svimmade precis i korridoren, och du säger att du mår bra? Även om det inte var så länge... Kolla, du är ju alldeles blek..."

"Ja, du sa det... Förresten är det väl inte så konstigt att jag... att det hände, det är ju jättevarmt här inne! Jag har nog bara fått för mycket sol eller nåt..." sade han med en tydlig brist på fantasi.

"Varmt? För mycket sol?" Nu lät Hermione som om hon trodde att han hade blivit knäpp, "Vi är nere vid fängelsehålorna! Det är jättekallt här nere, även mitt i sommaren! Nu följer du med mig, och inga vidare diskussioner!"

Harry vågade inte säga emot längre, utan lät henne dra iväg med honom. Ron såg först ganska road ut över scenen, men leendet försvann snabbt när han mötte Harrys blick.

"Kära nån! 39,9 grader! Varför kom du inte tidigare? Du måste väl ha känt att du inte mådde så bra! Titta, du är alldeles kallsvettig, inte konstigt att du svimmade. Ner i sängen med dig, och våga inte komma upp förrän febern har gått ner"

Madam Pomfrey var alldeles utom sig, men Hermione verkade ganska nöjd med sig själv, vilket retade Harry en aning. Både Ron och Hermione var snart tvungna att lämna honom där och springa iväg till deras sista lektion, trolldomshistoria, som Ron inte hade någon större lust att gå till. De kom inte tillbaka den dagen, den ända besökaren var Hagrid som kom förbi för att få salva mot brännsår från sprängstjärts-skrabbor av madam Pomfrey. Det kom inga, förrän dagen där på.

"Du har en besökare!" sade madam Pomfrey bortifrån dörren.

Hans positiva tankar om detta förändrades hastigt när han såg att det varken var Hermione, Ron eller Hagrid som hade kommit. Det var ingen mindre än Draco som långsamt närmade sig Harrys säng.

"Vad gör du här?" sade Harry, när Draco var nära nog för att höra vad han sade.

"Hej på dig med" sade han glatt medan han satte sig ner på kanten av sängen.

"Jag sade att du inte skulle... tänk om någon kommer..."

"Ta det lugnt, ingen kommer" En pinsam tystnad följde.

"Vad är det?" frågade Harry till sist för att bryta spänningen.

"Det är din medicin" svarade han snabbt, "madam Pomfrey gav den till mig och sade att jag skulle ge den till dig"

"Och om jag inte tror dig?"

"Då får du helt enkelt skylla dig själv som går och blir så här sjuk" sade han, fortfarande med ett leende. Harry tittade misstänksamt på den lilla, genomskinliga flaskan. Vätskan inuti skimrade misstänksamt i vitt, och sedan till blått och sedan till vitt igen.

"Nej, tack..."

"Då så, då går jag väl igen då," sade han samtidigt som han lutade sig över sängen och försiktigt satte ner flaskan på sängbordet, "jag lämnar den här, ifall du ändrar dig"

Han tittade ner på Harry med en orolig blick när han reste sig upp.

"Har du fortfarande ont... du vet... där du slog dig? Det var en ganska hård smäll, faktiskt..." Han hade inte lagt märket till det själv förrän nu. "Ska jag säga till madam Pomfrey?"

"Nej, det är okej nu... du kan gå om du vill"

"Är du säker?" Han fortsatte att titta ner på honom. Harry svarade inte. "Jaja, om du säger det så..."

Harry drog en djup suck och lade sig ner på kudden igen, innan han vände sig om mot flaskan. _Kan det bli värre?? _tänkte han där han låg och hade ingen aning om hur mycket värre det egentligen kunde bli...

**

* * *

**

**Jaha, ni... vad tycks??**

**Jag vet att det inte händer så mycket just nu, men jag jobbar på fortsättningen och där händer det saker kan ni tro :D**

**Detta kapitel var lite längre än det förra och jag hoppas det fortsätter så. Om ni vill att jag ska fortsätta vara snäll, så vet ni vad ni ska göra XD**

**REVIEW!! **

**Glada hälsningar och mycket LUV från Jo B ;)**


	6. Kan det bli värre?

**Hejhej igen! :D**

**Sorry att det tog längre tid än planerat -_-'**

**Min data vill inte ladda upp dokumentet, så jag var tvungen att göra det hos pappa istället. Jag fick nästan panik men som tur var så funka det tillslut... Så nu kommer den äntligen! :D**

**Och bara för att den inte är så lång och för att det tog lite extra tid så kommer del 7 också lite senare ida! XD

* * *

**

**Del 6: Kan det bli värre?**

Senare på eftermiddagen kom Ron och Hermione tillbaka. Ron såg ut att vara på ganska muntert humör, vilket visade sig vara raka motsatsen till hur verkade Hermione kände sig.

"Hej" sade Harry när de hade kommit närmare.

"Hur är det?" frågade Hermione försiktigt.

"Det är bättre nu, madam Pomfrey sade att febern hade gått ner och att jag kunde gå härifrån imorgon"

Hermione verkade inte ens ha lyssnat på svaret.

"Sååå... har ni fått mycket läxor?"

"Påminn mig inte, jag avundas dig nästan som ligger här och slipper Trelawneys sjuka spådomar om en massa knäppa saker" För första gången på länge log han och Harry mot varandra, men Hermione förblev tyst och ängslig.

"Tycker inte du också det?" frågade Ron henne, efter att äntligen ha upptäckt hennes tysta frånvaro. "Hermione? Hermione, vad är det?"

"Det är säkert inget viktigt, hon oroar sig säkert bara fö..."

"Sluta, Harry! Du vet mycket väl att det är något viktigt! Det här är allvar"

Harry och Ron satt tysta och förvånade över hennes plötsliga utfall.

"Öhm... har jag missat något här?" frågade Ron osäkert.

"Nej, hon har bara kommit på en fånig idé om att..." började Harry.

"Det är ingen fånig idé, det kan faktiskt vara..."

"Hallå! Jag sitter fortfarande här!" utbrast Ron, en aning irriterat.

"Hermione tror att... att Draco utpressar mig... eller något..." sade Harry.

"Det kan faktiskt vara sant, Harry. Om man tänker efter så..."

"Nej, men sluta nu! Inte du också!"

"Nej, allvarligt, tänk efter..."

"Först på Snapes lektion, sedan på matchen..."

"_Sluta!_"

"Ni kom för sent till lektionen, båda två! Vad gjorde ni egentligen?"

"...han verkar plötsligt snäll..."

"...och så står han där ute nu och..."

"SNÄLLA, SLUTA!" Nu hade de gått över gränsen, båda två satt och stirrade på honom och såg ganska förvånade ut. "_Kan ni bara ta och lägga av? Det är inte nog med att mitt ärr gör så jäkla ont hela tiden! Nu sitter ni här och diskuterar konstiga saker om Draco! Har ni ens tänkt över vem ni pratar om?!_" En pinsam tystnad spred sig snabbt ibland dem.

"Förlåt Harry, vi menade inte... men varför har du inte sagt något om ditt..."

"Nej, Hermione..." Ron såg plötsligt allvarlig ut.

"Men Ron, hans..."

"Nej, vi ska inte bry oss om det." Han hade plötsligt rest sig upp, "Om han inte orkar med oss, ska vi inte störa honom. Kom så går vi, Hermione!"

Stämningen hade plötsligt ändrats från ganska komisk till stel och väldigt otrevlig. Hermione såg ut att vara på gränsen till att protestera, så Ron tog därför snabbt tag i hennes arm och drog ut henne därifrån._ Snyggt jobbat Harry,_ tänkte han för sig själv, _nu har du bara en "vän" kvar..._

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! XD Sjuan är nu på gång...**

**Glöm inte: R&R!!!! Och kom gärna med förslag och ideer till fortsättningen :D **

**Jo_B ;)**


	7. Ändrat dig?

**Här kommer ett bonus-kapitel! XD**

**(...och tack för att ni står ut med min dator... -_-')**

* * *

**Del 7: Ändrat dig??**

Harry vaknade tidigt nästa morgon. Egentligen hade han knappt kunnat sova på hela natten eftersom han hela tiden hade tänkt på deras gräl från föregående dag. Han ville komma iväg tidigt för att slippa madam Pomfreys eviga tjat, så därför skyndade han sig iväg till frukosten. När Harry kom dit var varken Ron eller Hermione där än. Däremot var Ginny där och såg ut att vara djupt inne i en diskussion med Dean.

"Får jag sitta här med er?" frågade han. Diskussionen avbröts.

"Visst, slå dig ner bara" sade Ginny med ett stort leende, "ska du inte äta frukost med Ron och Hermione? Var är de förresten?"

Det blev tyst.

"Jo, men... erhm..."

"Har ni bråkat, eller?"

"Ja, jag och Ron bråkade, sedan drogs Hermione liksom bara med i det" Han tyckte det var skönt att berätta det för någon, men han var fortfarande rädd att hon skulle bli ännu mer nyfiken och börja ställa frågor. Då kanske hon skulle få för sig att prata med Ron också, och tänk bara hur det skulle kunna sluta. Bara _han_ inte sade något till någon annan.

"Vad bråkade ni om då?" sade hon till sist, samtidigt som Seamus kom och satte sig bredvid Dean. Den sköna lättnaden försvann lika snabbt som den hade kommit. Det här blev ju bara bättre och bättre.

"Jo, asså... det var ingen stor grej... det är bättre om du frågar Ron..."

_Nej, varför sade jag det! Det bara kom... men om jag ändrar mig nu kommer hon aldrig att sluta ställa frågor..._tänkte han förfärat när han hade insett sitt misstag.

"Jaja, vi får se... Oj, då!" Harry hann precis vända sig om för att se Ron och Hermione komma in i Stora Salen. Ron kollade åt deras håll, men vände snabbt bort blicken när han såg Harry. Hermione såg ut att vara på ganska dåligt humör, och gick motvilligt efter Ron.

"Jag tror jag måste gå nu" sade Harry snabbt och reste sig upp.

"Jaha, vi ses då..." svarade Ginny och gav honom ett snabbt leende. På vägen ut mötte han dem, men gick bara rakt förbi dem. Ron låtsades inte ens om honom.

Förmiddagen passerade långsamt förbi, långa lektioner med tråkiga lärare. Som tur var utan några konstiga händelser som hade med Draco att göra. Under eftermiddagen skulle de dessvärre ha förvandlingslektion med professor McGonagall och Slytherin-eleverna. Harry hade varit nära att komma försent till lektionen, men lyckades ändå komma precis i tid. Professor McGonagall verkade lagom nöjd med det.

"Du hade verkligen tur idag, mr Potter. Slå dig ner var du vill nu, _innan _vi börjar lektionen"

Inte förrän nu lade Harry märket till att det bara fanns två lediga platser kvar som han var tvungen att välja mellan. En bredvid Draco och en bredvid Parvati. Tydligen var både Lavender och Pansy borta, och de hade vägrat att sitta bredvid varandra. Ron satt lite längre fram med Hermione.

Harry var halvvägs fram till Parvati, när en tanke slog honom. _Om jag sätter mig hos Draco nu, kommer de väl fatta att deras misstankar är helt fel. Nu har han ju inte gjort något, det är ju helt och hållet jag själv som gör det. Även om flera kommer att tro saker, så är det väl värt det... tror jag..._

"Mr Potter?"

Harry vaknade ur sina tankar och satte sig snabbt bredvid Draco innan han hann ändra sig. Genast kom det misstänksamma blickar från alla håll och folk började viska, efter ett tag lade Hermione märket till det och vände sig om för att se vad som hände. Hon såg väldigt förvånad ut när hon såg det och drog i Ron för att han också skulle se det. Han såg nästan värre ut och började genast viska med Hermione.

"Så du ändrade dig till sist, va?" Draco satt lutad över bordet så att bara Harry hörde vad han sade.

"Mer eller mindre" svarade han så oberört han kunde.

"Då kanske vi kan fortsätta där vi var innan..."

"Käften" sade Harry och vände sig fram i klassrummet, och mötte ett tiotal blickar. Draco verkade ovanligt munter under hela lektionen.

Under kvällsmaten närmade Harry sig Ginny igen för att slippa prata med de andra, tyvärr var Dean, som hade sett allt, fortfarande där. Konstigt nog reste han sig fort upp när han såg att Harry närmade sig och mumlade något till Ginny innan han gick och lämnade bordet.

"Hej, hej..." sade Harry när han hade kommit lite närmare.

"Hej" sade hon snabbt, innan det blev helt tyst igen. "Jo, det är en sak jag undrar..." sade hon till sist.

"Vadå? Fram med det" sade Harry med en så normal ton som möjligt.

"Jo... vad var det som hände idag egentligen? På trollformelslektionen? Alla går liksom och viskar om det hela tiden" Hon gav honom en menande blick.

"Jaha... ehm... det var inget särskilt egentligen. Det fanns liksom två platser lediga och jag valde den bredvid Draco. Jag förstår inte riktigt vad som är så intressant med det"

"Kanske faktumet att ni alltid har varit, typ, ärkefiender..." Harry kollade upp för första gången på länge. Hon fick fram en djup suck. "Jaja, jag ska väl inte bry mig om det, ses sen då" Sedan reste hon sig och gick. Harry ångrade plötsligt vad han hade gjort.

* * *

**Nästa kommer snart!!**

**OOPS!! Nu är det bara tre kapitel kvar ;D **

**- Jo-B**


	8. Överraskning!

**Del 8: Överraskning för alla...**

Morgonen därpå hade han inte alls lust att gå upp, torsdagar var inte hans favoritdag precis. Dessutom var han fortfarande ovän med Ron, och alla andra som han gick förbi viskade saker. Som om det inte var nog verkade det som om alla de andra killarna från Gryffindortornet ständigt försökte undvika honom. Varför visste han inte.

Han satte sig långsamt upp i sängen och sträckte sig efter glasögonen, då han upptäckte att det låg en lapp på nattduksbordet. Han tog upp det och läste:

_Jag väntar på dej i Vid Behov-rummet efter den sista lektionen idag. _

_Häls. DM _

Han tänkte att han ändå kunde gå dit, eftersom han ändå inte hade något annat för sig och dessutom inga vänner som kunde misstänka något konstigt... Dagen gick framåt lika segt som alla andra torsdagar brukade göra. Som vanligt undvek Ron Harry hela tiden, men det verkade faktiskt som om Hermione försökte få kontakt med honom. Det blev tyvärr väldigt svårt att svara på hennes blickar utan att Ron skulle lägga märket till det. Draco däremot verkade vara på väldigt glatt humör, vilket oroade Harry en aning, av egentligen ingen anledning alls.

_Då är det väl dags då... _tänkte Harry medan han girade genom korridorerna för att hitta Vid Behov-rummet. Sista lektionen var äntligen slut och han längtade nästan bort från resten av befolkningen på slottet. Efter ungefär 10 minuter hittade han den, och gick förbi den tre gånger för att komma in, samtidigt som han tänkte: _Släpp in mig dit jag vill... släpp in mig till Draco... _När han var färdig öppnades äntligen dörren och avslöjade samma rum som förra gången. Harry gick långsamt in och stängde dörren, och fick direkt en känsla av att vara iakttagen. Han tittade runt om i rummet, gick bort till den stora sängen som stod mitt i rummet, men han såg inte Draco någonstans. Nu när han tänkte efter var det kanske bara ett skämt alltihop... Golvet knakade och Harry vände snabbt runt huvudet, men det var redan för sent. Något hade redan hoppat fram ur skuggorna, tagit tag om hans axlar, tryckt honom ner i sängen och satt nu på hans rygg.

"Fick dig..." viskade en välbekant röst i Harrys öra.

"Jag tyckte inte det var så kul... jag fick faktiskt ganska ont i ryggen..." svarade han med en aning ironi i rösten.

"Tråkmåns..." Innan han hann säga mer knuffade Harry över honom på rygg och tryckte istället ner honom mot sängen. Draco började dra av honom skjortan samtidigt som hans leende bara blev större och större. Till slut kunde Harry inte motstå det längre, han böjde sig långsamt ner och kysste honom. Den härligaste känslan han haft på flera veckor spred sig snabbt genom kroppen. Det kändes som om de kunde hålla på i en evighet, ända tills...

"Hej Harry, vad..." Den härliga känslan rann av Harry och var borta lika snabbt som om den aldrig funnits. Han lyfte hastigt upp huvudet och såg till sin förfäran att ingen mindre än Hermione stod i dörröppningen och stirrade på dem. Hon avslutade inte meningen, utan stod nu med handen för munnen.

"_Vad är det, Hermione? Vad händ..." Ron hade precis kommit fram till Hermione och såg nu precis samma sak som hon. Båda två blev helt stela av chock. Ingen i rummet rörde sig._


	9. Kaos i Vid Behovrummet

**Hej igen!**

**Jag fick äntligen min dator att funka igen, och jag är väldigt tacksam för det... **

**Förlåt så mycket igen! Jag har nästan varit på dåligt humör hela dagen på grund av det.**

**Iallafall... Nu är det dax för näst sista delen (BUHUU!! Det var så kul att skriva den XD) och eftersom jag snart är färdig med slutet så kommer den också snart :)**

**Läs och njut...****

* * *

**

**Del 9: Kaos i Vid Behov-rummet**

Rons ansiktsuttryck ändrades från förvånad till chockad och sedan till förbannad. Harry väntade på det värsta, och det kom tillslut, värre än vad han hade förväntat sig. Ron tog snabbt två stora steg mot sängen och puttade undan honom från Draco så att han rullade över sängkanten och ner på golvet. Harry reste sig snabbt upp och såg hur han förberedde sig för angrepp.

"VA' FAN HÅLLER DU PÅ MED? VAD HAR DU GJORT ME' HAN?" Han lade märket till att de inte hade stängt dörren ordentligt och såg att folk började skockas utanför för att se vad som pågick.

"Ron, det är faktiskt inte som d..." försökte Harry, men blev genast avbruten.

"TYST!" Han blängde på Draco, och Harry kunde gissa vad han tänkte. "HAR DU DROGAT HAN, ELLER? ÄR DU HELT SINNESRUBBAD?!"

"SLUTA, RON!" Han slutade skrika och blängde istället på Harry. "Det är absolut inte som du tror, det har inte alls med... något sånt att göra..." Harry sökte hjälp hos Hermione som såg helt paralyserad ut. Det såg ut som om hon försökte få fram hjälpande ord, men inget kom från hennes mun.

"Menar du att allt det här är frivilligt, va?"

"Ja, det finns faktiskt människor med annorlunda känslor, alla är inte som du..." Ron såg på honom, helt fixerad. Hermione hade tydligen äntligen fått luft i lungorna.

"Ron, var snäll och lugna ner dig. Jag tror att jag... att vi kanske ska..."

"Nej, nej, jag går så får ni tid tillsammans... ensamma...utan mig..." Draco hade rest sig upp, tagit på sig tröjan och trängt sig ut genom skaran av människor som tittade efter honom. Utan förvarning brast Hermione i tårar och kastade sig i famnen på Harry. Ron stod fortfarande som förlamad, men efter en kort stund backade han sedan ut ur rummet, stängde dörren och försvann han också.

"Harry, du skulle ha sagt något, jag var så orolig... jag trodde verkligen... och så var allt bara... så dum jag var..." Harry och Hermione hade satt sig ner i sängen, hon tittade ner på sina fötter.

"Jag tänkte faktiskt berätta flera gånger, men jag visste liksom inte hur ni skulle reagera, och nu är Ron på jättedåligt humör"

"Äh, oroa dig inte för honom, han överreagerar alltid... det går nog över snart"

"Ja, jag hoppas det..." De såg på varandra en stund, sen lyfte hon på handen och smekte försiktigt över pannan på honom.

"Har du fortfarande ont i ärret?" frågade hon samtidigt som hon kollade upp på det.

"Nä, det är bättre nu... jag tror faktiskt att det hade med detta att göra, att jag inte berättade för er, och sen att jag fick feber" Hermione log medan hon ställde sig upp.

"Jag ska gå och prata med Ron nu, vi ses senare då" sade hon och lämnade kvar Harry där han satt. Han satt kvar en stund för att smälta allt som hade hänt och reste sig sedan upp för att ta på sig och gå upp till Gryffindor-tornet.

När han väl kom upp så stannade han utanför ingången bakom tavlan. _Tänk om alla har fått reda på det, det måste ju ha varit minst hälften av alla medlemmarna i Dumbledores armé utanför rummet. Då borde halva skolan veta det nu... och alla sitter bergis där inne och pluggar. _Efter en stunds tvekaninsåg han att det ändå inte fanns så mycket att göra åt det, så han tog ett djupt andetag och gick in.

Synen han mötte var inte vacker. Innan tavlan hade stängts efter Harry hade allas blickar vänts mot honom. Han kollade runt i rummet för att se om Ron eller Hermione var där, men de hade tydligen redan hunnit gå upp till sina respektive rum. Harry började gå genom sällskapsrummet utan att försöka bry sig om alla par ögon som var riktade mot honom, men när han kände att kinderna blev hetare ökade han takten. Han skulle precis börja gå upp för trappan.

"Det här är ju löjligt! Harry, stanna!" Han stannade mitt i ett steg. "Snälla nån..."

Han vände sig om och såg rakt in i de blåa ögonen som tillhörde rösten. Det var som han hade gissat.

"Vad är det för fel på er allihop?" sade Ginny och såg runt i rummet. "Har ni aldrig sett en kille förut?" Ingen sade något och Harry ville inget hellre än att komma därifrån. Han såg med en vädjande blick på henne, men hon ignorerade den. Hon fortsatte:

"Man ska väl inte behöva skämmas för sånt? Bara för att man är rädd för vad andra ska tycka om en?" sade hon med en låg ton, men ändå tillräckligt tydligt så att alla skulle kunna höra. De flesta hade nu vänt ner sina blickar och börjat mumla sinsemellan. Ginny brydde sig inte om dem, hon gick istället fram till Harry.

"Bry dig inte om dem, det är de som borde skämmas" sade hon lika tydligt som innan, samtidigt som hon log, "God natt, då..."

* * *

**Vad tyckte ni nu?? Var det för mycket??**

**Jag tyckte själv att han överdrev lite... -_-' Jaja, gjort e gjort... men säg ändå gärna vad ni tycker, jag kan ta dålig kritik! :D**

**Vill ni ha en uppföljare, då?? Ni har faktiskt inget val, ja har redan börjat! HAHA!!**

**Första kapitlet ute snart... REVIEW!!!**

**- Jo-B LUUUV YOU!!!**


	10. Lyckliga i alla sina dagar, eller?

**Hej!**

**Sista delen!! Inte så lång men jag ville bara få till ett bra slut och inte dra ut på det så mycket.**

**Det var ganska svårt, det var därför det tog lite tid... :P**

**Jaja, hoppas ni gillar den iallafall :)**

**

* * *

**

**Del 10: Lyckliga i alla sina dagar...**

Maj närmade sig, det blev varmare och varmare i luften och det var snart dags för proven som skulle avgöra deras betyg. Hermione hade (förstås) redan pluggat i nästan två månader redan och Ron höll på att bli vansinnig på hennes tjat. Ginny tog det ganska lugnt, men sade att hon redan kunde det mesta och att hon inte oroade sig precis. Harry hade precis läst igenom Trolldrycks-boken igen och kände att han behövde en liten paus från flera timmars pluggande.

"Ron! Ska vi ta en paus och gå ner till sjön?" Ron svarade utan att blicken från sitt växt och ört-lexikon.

"Ja, okej. Ska bara skriva klart det här... Så där ja!"

De brydde sig inte om att säga något till Hermione, eftersom hon antagligen bara skulle tjata på dem att stanna kvar. De gick raka vägen ner för trapporna och ner i entréhallen där de mötte ...

"Hej Draco!" sade Harry när han fick syn på honom. Han svängde runt.

"Åh, hej Harry!" Han blick föll på Ron. " Och hej på dig med ..." Ron gjorde en gest med handen, som ett försök att vara artig.

"Hur går det med läxorna?" fortsatte Draco utan att ta någon mer notis om honom.

"Det går ganska bra tror jag. Vi tänkte precis ta en promenad ner till sjön, vill du följa med?"

"Visst, om det är okej för er" Ron hade en ogillande min, men sade inget om det, utan muttrade bara och började gå igen. Harry och Draco följde efter honom.

Harry log när de gick ner för den stora gräsmattan. Han kunde inte hjälpa det. Nu hade Ron nästan vant sig vid Dracos sällskap, och Draco var inte så otrevlig mot Ron längre. Dessutom hade muttrandet i korridorerna när de gick förbi nästan slutat. _Dumma Ginny, _tänkte han. Draco såg på honom, lade en arm om axlarna på honom och gav honom en puss på hakan. Harry rodnade, och Ron stönade. De började båda att skratta, det var omöjligt att hålla det inne. Ron såg förvirrat på dem och log osäkert åt vad han precis hade gjort.

Harry tänkte..._ Det kan väl inte bli mycket bättre nu? _

Svaret skulle han få snarare än han väntade sig...

**SLUT**

**

* * *

**

**Jaa ni... Hur slutade det här nu då?? En fortsättning??**

**Jag har börjat på en ny nu, som ni kanske vet. Jag undrar bara om ni tycker att den ska vara som en slags fortsättning på denna eller en helt annan historia..**

**Kan inte bestämma mig (?.?)!! Snälla, skriv och säg vad ni tycker. Tack på förhand!**

**- Jo B ;D**

**PS. Specielt tack till alla er som har följt hela historien och varit ärliga när ni skrivit!! XD Tack, tack!!**


End file.
